Sehnsucht
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: Universo Divergente [699]. Ella prefería tenerlo con ella a pesar de sus deseos, que nunca ser capaz de verlo otra vez; estos son los pensamientos que cruzan por su cabeza mientras declara estar comprometida con el ex renegado, Uchiha Sasuke, quien está a punto de ser condenado a exilio.
1. La Sentencia

**Sehnsucht.** (n.) "el inconsolable deseo en el corazón del humano por algo incierto"; un grave caso de intenso, recurrente, y usualmente doloroso deseo por algo a lo que particularmente no hay esperanza de obtener o cuando es obtenido es incierto, aún muy lejano.

* * *

 **Uno**

 **La Sentencia**

* * *

Ella había sido llamada en la oficina del Hokage una semana después de que volvieran a Konoha. Y tanto Naruto como ella habían esperado en su mejor esfuerzo de ser pacientes y no interrumpir cualquier encuentro que involucrara a los Kages. Ellos habían estado demasiado preocupados sobre lo que iría a pasar con Sasuke ahora que había regresado con ellos.

Dolía verlo ser tratado como un criminal aun a pesar de poner su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarlos a recuperar la paz, pero incluso si ellos sabían que esto iba a pasar inevitablemente antes de que se hicieran algunas negociaciones. Sin embargo esto no hacia la visión de verlo ser tomado lejos de ellos por un escuadrón ANBU menos dolorosa. Tan pronto pusieron un pie cerca de sus colegas, dos pares de ANBU's lo noquearon, y el hecho de que Sasuke pudo fácilmente haber puesto algo de resistencia no hacia más que hacerlos sentir dolidos, porque incluso el previamente vengador sabía lo que le iba a pasar a continuación, y aunque tenía las mejores intenciones de cooperar, su pueblo no tenía ese conocimiento como ellos.

Y ahora, mientras ella corría de techo en techo para llegar a su destino, no podía evitar la aceleración de sus latidos y enloquecidos pensamientos. Pensar en las peores situaciones hacia poco para calmar sus nervios, pero ella había decidido desde tiempo atrás sobre mantener su calma; ser la aprendiz del previo Hokage le había enseñado el cómo mostrar las emociones de uno hacia poco para ganar el voto del consejo.

Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de ella esperaba que Naruto fuera lo suficientemente ruidosa para hablar por ambos. No importaba cuan impertinente el rubio se volviera, era un hecho que el hiperactivo ninja era considerado en buenos términos por muchos de ellos.

Toco la puerta una vez, y las puertas se abrieron ante ella, dejando que pudiera apreciar a Kakashi de pie detrás del escritorio del Hokage. Sakura identifico a Naruto a su derecha, y ella tomo unos pasos para que estuvieran a la misma altura. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

—Así que como se les comentó, los llame aquí para hacerles saber que su sentencia ya fue decidida— su anterior sensei estableció, con su voz imperturbable y tranquila. Sakura consideró pensar en ese detalle como una buena señal, pero pronto recordó que no estaba frente a su maestro, sino ante la persona que lideraba su aldea, así que trago saliva.

No necesito girar sus ojos para notar que Naruto estaba tan expectante como ella.

—Estará bajo observación indefinidamente en la Aldea de la Nieve.

Mientras ella se paralizaba, Naruto apresuro a su escrito y golpeo sus palmas sobre él.

—¡No!

El peor de los escenarios: No ser capaz de verlo de nuevo.

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre estar muerto y ser forzados a vivir separados de todos los que se preocuparon por quien sabe cuánto tiempo?

—¡Tienes que mantenerlo aquí con nosotros, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Vamos! Tu sabes lo duro que ha sido para que pudiéramos traerlo de vuelta, ¡Tenerlo con nosotros de nuevo!

—Me temo que hay poco que pueda hacer ya que sus acciones solo pueden ser consideradas como peligrosas para la Aldea.

—¿Acaso te estas escuchando? Kakashi-sensei, ¡tú sabes tan bien como nosotros que él ha cambiado!

—No puedo garantizar eso con solo una buena acción que hizo comparado con todo el caos anterior a ese incidente; créeme cuando te digo esto, Naruto, yo también deseo que se quede, pero no si no tengo la certeza que ha cambiado, lo mejor que podemos hacer es tenerlo bajo observación y el lugar más seguro para hacerlo es en la Aldea de la Nieve.

—¡No pueden!— esta vez, la voz de Sakura finalmente tomo sonido y ambos hombres giraron sus cabezas hacia su dirección —No pueden apartarlo porque él ya está comprometido conmigo.

Decir que sus anteriores compañeros de equipo estaban conmocionados sería un malentendido. Sus rostros estaban asombrados mientras trataban de resolver el cómo y cuándo había pasado eso, solo para después ver como la mirada del chico de ojos azules se tornara en una dolosa y el de su maestro se tornara en una de comprensión.

—Por supuesto que se lo ridículo que se escucha, pero él mismo me lo dijo, tiene las mejores intenciones de mantenerme a su lado. Soy de sus más duraderas amistades después de todo…— ella pauso con bondad y calidez desprendiendo de sus palabras —…así que, si nuestro compromiso no es suficiente para mantenerlo aquí conmigo, ¡entonces yo dejaré la Aldea con él!— terminó, sus ojos mirando a su viejo mentor directa y determinadamente.

Naruto llevaba rato manteniendo silencio, sabiendo lo delicado pero serios que esto era para su mejor amiga, y Kakashi solo pudo fruncir el ceño sumido en pensamiento por unos segundos antes de suspirar.

—Tu ganas, esto se ha tornado en algo que discutir con el resto del consejo. Estoy seguro que no estarán complacidos con saber que nuestra mejor medico se va de la Aldea en tiempos tan críticos como este con tal de estar alado de él…— concluyó, su mano rascando la parte trasera de su cuello.

Esperanza surcó en los rostros de sus dos estudiantes, casi haciéndolos brillar. Él carraspeo, los bribones.

—…sin embargo, ten por seguro que habrá una investigación a fondo relacionada con ustedes dos que deberán de pasar para aprobar cualquier decisión final— Kakashi advirtió, refiriéndose a Sasuke y Sakura.

La medico rápidamente se volvió seria y asintió, aceptando las consecuencias de su declaración.

Poco después, ambos adolescentes fueron despachados, no sin que ella solicitara permiso para verlo antes, a lo que el ninja copia accedió, para su inexpresiva sorpresa.

Él había sido aprisionado y tenía su chakra sellado para medidas de seguridad, o al menos eso era lo que les habían dicho, pero Sakura solo frunció el entrecejo en decepción, sabiendo lo mal juzgado que estaba siendo, ella podía hacer tan solo esto para ver por él.

Por días anteriores, ella había sido la encargada de tratar sus heridas, aquellas tantas que era autorizada de curar, como su vista y su brazo. Era una rutina ahora, cada tarde ella vendría a la prisión del calabozo y revisaría su proceso de curación. Incluso si la visualización frente a ella seguía siendo dolorosa, era un alivio para ella saber que él no podía ver la preocupación en su mirada con el vendaje cubriendo sus ojos, solo cuando ella necesitaba revisarlos era que ella removía el protector.

Debido a que los silencios siempre la volvían incómoda para seguir con su chequeo, ella hacia conversación incluso si era solo para sí. El sonido de su voz era suficiente para llenar sus traicioneros y dolorosos pensamientos.

Solo que esta tarde había muy pocas cosas que podían hacer que evitara los pensamientos yendo y viniendo en círculos dentro de su cabeza, ya que no solo lo afectaría a él, sino a ella.

Para su tercer suspiro desconsolado, fue el sonido de su voz lo que la trajo de vuelta al presente.

—¿De qué tanto suspiras?— su voz salió áspera e inflamada; demasiado fuerte y profunda para que ella evitara sonrojarse.

Trago saliva porque había sido descubierta, y mientras terminaba de envolver su brazo, se mordió el labio.

—Creo… que he hecho algo imprudente— empezó.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, pero Sakura pudo saber que tenía su total atención ahora, ya que su rostro estada dirigido en su dirección. Sus cejas se fruncieron con duda, por supuesto que necesitaba hacerle saber, su declaración lo afectaría de igual modo, pero por otra parte, ¿estaba ella preparada para ver su reacción?

—El consejo decidió tu sentencia; ellos iban a transferirte a la prisión de la Aldea de la Nieve, indefinidamente.

—¿Iban?— él preguntó tras una breve pausa.

—Si… Yo… Les dije que no podías ir sin mí ya que tu… estas comprometido conmigo— dijo Sakura, tomando grandes respiraciones entre pausas, sus manos jugueteando en su regazo.

Cuando se percató de que no había respuesta, ella continuó: —Lamento que haya tenido que ser de este modo, pero hice lo que pensé que sería mejor…

—¿Mejor para quién?— él gruño claramente irritado.

Sakura calló mientras fruncía dolida.

—Quizá no lo notes ahora, pero te darás cuenta pronto. Nos necesitas, Sasuke-kun. Y nosotros te necesitamos.

La cosa que ella no se había dado cuenta, sin embargo, era que no era que él no lo haya notado, sino lo contrario. Era porque se había dado cuenta de cómo los necesitaba que esta decisión era tan terrible. Él se preocupaba por ellos con una nueva perspectiva, una que le decía que era mejor para ellos el estar a salvo mientras se mantenían lejos de él.

Ellos eran demasiado buenos para él, ¿qué había de nuevo en eso?

* * *

 **Nota:** Pues vaya que qué rápido recuerdo algunas cosas no muy gratas de este sitio. Subir el documento para publicarlo es un dolor en el trasero. Pero aquí estoy, pensando en traerles más de las ideas en las que estuve trabajando. Quizá realmente me anime a terminarlos. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia. ¡Besos!


	2. El Arreglo

**Sehnsucht.** (n.) "el inconsolable deseo en el corazón del humano por algo incierto"; un grave caso de intenso, recurrente, y usualmente doloroso deseo por algo a lo que particularmente no hay esperanza de obtener o cuando es obtenido es incierto, aún muy lejano.

* * *

 **Dos**

 **El Arreglo**

* * *

A pesar de sus ataduras y chakra sellado, sus entrenados sentidos eran tan agudos como si no estuviera aprisionado, así que no era ninguna sorpresa que pudiera distinguir la presencia de Kakashi entrando a su celda.

—No puedo creer que escucharas su petición— él musitó tan pronto Kakashi estuvo a solo centímetros de él.

Su anterior maestro sonrió debajo de su simbólica mascara. Por supuesto que no habría saludos con su mocoso más rebelde. Aun así, él concedió.

—Difícilmente fue una petición, Sasuke. Era una amenaza.

Cuando el hombre de cabello grisáceo no escucho respuesta, continuó.

—No es ningún secreto que la aldea se encuentra en una situación delicada, hemos tenido muchas pérdidas durante esta guerra y no podemos permitirnos tener más. Sakura, completamente consciente de las necesidades de la aldea y de su rol en mantener los números cerrados, ha venido con esta resolución de ayudarte.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua: —Raro concepto de ayuda, estar aprisionado.

Kakashi tomo una respiración profunda y se recargo en su pie izquierdo, sus brazos cruzándose sobre su pecho: —¿Así que me estás diciendo que tienes un mejor lugar en el cuál estar?

Él quiso decir que donde sea que este lejos de ellos, lejos de su calidez y cegadora luz, pero, ¿dónde exactamente seria eso? Él lo había intentado ya una vez, sabía que no podía escapar de ellos.

Cuando todo lo que pudo escuchar fue silencio, Kakashi asintió.

—Entonces dale una oportunidad, Sasuke. No tienes nada que perder, y mucho que ganar; un hogar, por ejemplo.

Tres días después de su conversación con Kakashi, el consejo decidió escuchar la petición de Sakura. Justo como su inteligente compañera había planeado, sus extraños modos de usar su posición a su favor habían funcionado.

Más extraño que su petición siendo escuchada, era el hecho de que Kakashi parecía al tanto de la pequeña mentira blanca que su compañera había dicho, y que a pesar de ello, había actuado a su favor al decirle al resto del consejo que en efecto, había una relación entre ellos dos.

Él todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta declaración. Por supuesto, se había disculpado con su compañera, y estaría descaradamente mintiendo al decir que no tenía interés alguno por ella, pero algo más allá que su preocupación parecía todavía precipitado.

El resultado final de todo llevaba a un disgustado y reacio Sasuke siendo forzado a vivir bajo el mismo techo que su compañera. Aparentemente, era ella o ser monitoreado continuamente por más Anbus en dios sabe qué prisión en la Aldea de la Nieve. Y por lo que podía entender de su conversación con el nuevo Hokage, era que Sakura se encontraba muy ocupada con sus largos turnos en el hospital.

Si ese era el modo en el que iba a ser, entonces él se figuró que no tendría mucho de lo cual quejarse.

Por otro lado, sin embargo, no quedaba mucho de la confiada kunoichi que se había atrevido desafiar la sentencia del consejo. Mientras tomaba un descanso de su turno, se encontró con su rubia mejor amiga, que parecía haber escuchado las noticias.

—¿De verdad estarás bien con esto?

—¿A qué te refieres con 'bien con esto'?

—Me refiero a todo lo de vivir bajo el mismo techo de tu eterno amor unilateral y demás.

—Y-yo solo no puedo soportar la idea de perderlo de nuevo, después de todos estos años en los que Naruto y yo hemos esforzado para tenerlo de vuelta…— Sakura rápidamente negó con su cabeza mientras declaraba: —Hay cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse que cuales sean los sentimientos que le tengo.

—Pero es una de las razones por las que has ido tan lejos… ¿no es así?

Sakura levantó la vista de su vaso con incredulidad.

—Esto no es sobre lo que sea que estás pensando, Ino. Es sobre hacerlo sentir en casa; estás entendiendo todo mal.

¿Era del todo cierto? Una voz interna opinó, pero rápidamente la alejo de su mente. Así que de acuerdo, ella no estaba segura de que esperar con este arreglo, pero no había que negar que en este momento lo único que necesitaba era mantener a Sasuke con ellos. La razón del por qué había ido tan lejos podía ser resuelto después.

La chica de cabello largo, que se había inclinado hacia su amiga para conversar en secrecía, de repente se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento y observó a su amiga de nuevo. Se preguntó que tanto ella podía creer sus palabras antes de caer en su propia mentira.

Para Ino, era tan claro como el agua que la única que no sabía lo que estaba pasando era la médico frente a ella; que este arreglo podía no solo poner su relación con el previamente vengador en peligro, sino su propio corazón.

Aun así, siendo su mejor amiga por tanto tiempo le había enseñado a Ino que esta era solamente la naturaleza de Sakura. Ser la que da todo lo que tiene; y cuando se trataba de su eterno amor, había tan solo una pequeña cantidad de cosas que ella no daría. No que esto la hiciera más a favor de sus decisiones, pero ahora que el acto estaba hecho, la única cosa que podía ofrecerle era su apoyo.

—¿Entonces dónde se quedaran?— finalmente pregunto después de una larga pausa, y como respuesta, su querida amiga le ofreció una agradecida sonrisa.

Ino silenciosamente esperaba que pudiera seguir sonriendo de eso modo en el futuro.

Resulta que iban a vivir en un departamento cerca del borde con el Este, lejos de la entrada a la Aldea y cerca de los campos de entrenamiento. Cuando llego para ver si necesitaba algunos arreglos finales, se dio cuenta que en efecto, era demasiado pequeño y desordenado para ser propiamente habitado.

Por supuesto, ella bufó, así era como tratarían a un enemigo.

Así que las reglas se mantendrían de la siguiente manera —como fue informada antes en su reunión con Kakashi: Ellos iban a vivir de ahora en adelante en este lugar, teniendo supervisión mensual en la cual ellos tendrían que responder preguntas sobre su convivencia para validar su supuesto compromiso, no tenían permitido objetar, de lo contrario sería concluido inmediatamente como traición—

—y eso serian malas noticias no solo para Sasuke, sino para ella también.

Trató de convencerse de que esto era un gran asunto y debería estar preocupada, pero comparada con la parte que no podía lograr hacerlo, solo era una pequeña parte que se preocupaba y todavía no podía darse cuenta de por qué era se ese modo.

Sakura se agacho para terminar de acomodar la mesa de té en su pequeña sala cuando sintió su llegada, y con él, la escolta de dos Anbus. Ella dirigió su mirada a la puerta cerrada con cautela.

Una vez que se abrió, compuso su gesto a una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Veo que finalmente estas aquí, bienvenido.

Era difícil saber para quien iba dirigida esa bienvenida, así que ellos solo asintieron, y acto seguido, los escoltas se desvanecieron en una nube de humo.

Sakura suspiró y descanso su peso en sus brazos apoyados a su espalda, mientras tanto, Sasuke noto el arreglado lugar, apropiadamente equipado para los dos. La visión de ella poniendo en orden este andrajoso lugar puso su anterior opinión en perspectiva. Este no era el tipo de lugar en el que alguien como Sakura pertenecía, y gracias a su imprudente petición ella tenía que vivir junto a un ex criminal como él en un lugar como este porque era demasiado terca para vivir en su propio cálido hogar.

Él la observo con dureza mientras hablaba:

—No tenías por qué hacer esto.

Pensando que se refería al bien amueblado lugar, se levantó y sacudió su regazo.

—No es gran cosa, solo pensé que necesitarías los esenciales. Ya los puse en la habitación si quieres— sin embargo, ella fue súbitamente interrumpida.

—Me refería a la sentencia, Sakura. ¿Qué estabas pensando?

—Estaba pensado en— estuvo a punto de explicar, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida otra vez. Ella se puso de pie a su altura para encararlo.

—Esto no es un juego de niños, deja de usar tus habilidades para jugar con las consecuencias. Nada de eso importará si todo este acto termina fallando. Acaba con esto ahora que aún hay tiempo— sus ojos eran duros, pero fueron sus palabras las que punzaron su pecho y la hicieron estallar.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No renunciare a nosotros— tan pronto se dio cuenta de las palabras que había usado, ella parpadeo y continuo: —, nuestro equipo esta finalmente reunido y si estas tan temeroso de algo pasándonos entonces ¡más vale que hagas tu parte!

—Mi parte es decirte que esto es una locura, porque claramente esto terminara mal para ti.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado de lo que podría pasarme? —esta vez, era Sakura quien se situaba frente a él con sus brazos cruzados, sus ojos observándolo con curiosidad en ellos.

Él planeaba decirle algo pero rápidamente calló, antes de que ella pudiera registrar su rápida reacción, dejo la habitación con largas zancadas y entró en la habitación que él suponía seria la que ocuparía, golpeando la puerta detrás de él. De pronto solo quedaba Sakura, de pie con sus brazos todavía cruzados, pero su rostro ahora en concentración.

¿Había imaginado el fugaz destello de sorpresa en los ojos de Sasuke?

Ella se quedó pensando en qué podría significar eso.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Les dejo la segunda parte de mi long-fic en progreso. Les agradezco de nuevo a los lindos lectores que me han dejado su review y también a los favoritos y alertas que han dado a esta historia, espero no se desanimen a seguir haciéndolo. Por muy pequeño que sea, nosotros escritores valoramos mucho sus comentarios para motivarnos a seguir compartiendo nuestras ideas. ¡Muchos besos y hasta la próxima!


	3. Otra Perspectiva

**Sehnsucht.** (n.) "el inconsolable deseo en el corazón del humano por algo incierto"; un grave caso de intenso, recurrente, y usualmente doloroso deseo por algo a lo que particularmente no hay esperanza de obtener o cuando es obtenido es incierto, aún muy lejano.

* * *

 **Tres**

 **Otra Perspectiva**

* * *

Él pronto se dio cuenta que había cometido un error. Había estado tan cerca de admitir abiertamente sus sentimientos por su compañera, a punto de hacerle saber que en realidad le importaba y que él prefería ser privado de su presencia que verlos esforzarse mientras cuidan de él.

Entro a la única habitación en el pequeño departamento, podía darse cuenta ahora que se encontraba detrás de la puerta cerrada de todas las cosas dispersas en el suelo como bolsas y cajas. Él podía lidiar con el desorden; con lo que no podía lidiar sin embargo, era con el futon limpio y doblado en la esquina derecha de la habitación, es decir, en singular.

Dejo salir un audible suspiro; por supuesto que solo les darían un colchón, ya que ellos pretendían ser algo que claramente no eran.

No hacia el asunto menos difícil de lidiar. La idea en sí de compartir el mismo espacio que Sakura no debería de desconcertarlo, pero tal parecía que de igual modo lo hacía. Quizás tenía algo que ver con su reciente argumento, quizás con el hecho de que había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que compartía el mismo espacio de descanso con la kunoichi.

De cualquier modo, ¿de qué estaba tan molesto?

Ella era una mujer capaz y madura que sabía tomar sus propias decisiones, ella no necesitaba que él le dijera lo que estaba poniendo en peligro, la chica estaba más que consciente de eso. Y él también había declarado su rendición ante ambos, se había disculpado e incluso había vuelto a casa aceptando cualquier destino que le fuera a ser consignado.

Bueno, esta parecía ser su sentencia; no había vuelta atrás de ahora en adelante. Él ya estaba aquí en el mismo espacio que ella, compartiendo cuales sean las lamentables cosas que se les fueron dadas para sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, siendo el orgulloso bastardo que estaba consciente de ser, se negaba a rendirse tan fácil y tan rápidamente. Él gruñó y se dejó caer hasta que quedó sentado en el piso de la habitación, sus pensamientos todavía circulando cerca de las razones a su molestia, pero cuando menos lo espero, cayó dormido.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se preguntó qué más podía hacer en el momento. Justo como se le había dicho temprano ese día, ella estaba descartada de sus tareas en el hospital por hoy, con la única asignación de dejar a Sasuke instalado en su nuevo 'espacio de cohabitación'; así que para el tiempo en que había hecho algo de miso ramen para la cena, y había limpiado un poco lo que estaba a su alcance, se dio cuenta de que el único lugar que faltaba por revisar era su habitación —la cual, en ese momento, se encontraba ocupada por un muy molesto Uchiha.

Dejo salir una profunda exhalación mientras dirigía su mirada al pequeño reloj que ahora colgaba en su sala de estar. Había pasado ya casi tres horas, y aunque el elefante que había sentido en los primeros minutos se había desvanecido de la habitación, todavía se encontraba insegura de qué otra cosa podía hacer para matar el tiempo o evitar la obvia confrontación. Se mordió el labio inferior, sus manos sosteniendo un tazón esperando ser servido a lado de otro ya preparado.

Días atrás, la médico podía haber jurado que las cosas estaban bien entre su ex compañero de equipo y ella al punto de mantener una conversación ocasional, pero ahora, después de los eventos ocurridos, ella estaba insegura de cómo proceder con este asunto.

El golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamiento; parpadeando dos veces se dio cuenta de exactamente quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—Naruto —ella dijo, mitad sorprendida-mitad aliviada mientras abría la entrada para saludarlo.

—¡Ey, Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo va todo? —él saludo de vuelta, sonrisa amplia en su rostro y Sakura juró que sintió los músculos de su espalda relajarse.

—Míralo por tu cuenta— ella replicó entre dientes.

—¿Qué? No puede ser tan malo…— sus pasos lo llevaron a la sala de esta, todo arreglado y limpio…y vació, cuando se percató de esto, giro sobre sus talones y encaró a su querida amiga: —¿Dónde está el bastardo?

No teniendo energía para replicar, señaló con su cabeza en dirección a la cerrada habitación.

—¡Que grosero! Ese no es el modo de pasar el primer día fuera de la prisión —exclamó, y Sakura tuvo que suspirar audiblemente ante su falta de tacto sobre la cuestión.

—Te tomo mucho tiempo venir a entrometerte, dobe— una tercera voz habló, haciendo que ambos se giraran para encontrarse con el emergente Sasuke, finalmente saliendo de la habitación. Con su cabello desordenado y atuendo arrugado, Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de la razón a su largo silencio: se había quedado dormido.

—Decidí venir y celebrar con ustedes chicos. ¿Cuándo iban a decirme las grandes noticias?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡De su relación, por supuesto!

Así que él se lo había creído después de todo. Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que tanto Sasuke como Sakura intercambiaron miradas cómplices y luego regresaron a su compañero y amigo, acordando en ese pequeño intercambio que lo mejor para ambos seria que su mejor amigo no se percatara de la verdad.

Sakura sonrió incómodamente mientras Sasuke rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, desordenando su ya alborotado cabello.

—¡Ah, eso! — la chica rio culpablemente, no sabiendo cómo proceder; una vez más atrapada entre hacer el movimiento o esperar que Sasuke haga el suyo.

—Si, ¡eso! Creí que era su mejor amigo. Ahora tienen que celebrar conmigo, ¡vayamos a Ichiraku's!

Sasuke apenas gruñó, mascullando algo sobre Naruto siendo un idiota.

—Sasuke-kun todavía no está autorizado para dejar la casa, Naruto— ella aclaró. De ser esa la opción, él habría dejado el lugar en vez de encerrarse y hacer mohines en la otra habitación.

Siendo esa una situación que no le gustaría presenciar de nuevo —estar evitándose el uno al otro, a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea:

—Hice algo de ramen, de hecho, por si quieres un poco.

Ante la mirada celeste de Naruto siendo iluminada, ella supo que lo había atrapado. Sasuke, por otra parte, trató de suprimir la ligera risa que estuvo a punto de escapar de su boca. El tonto era tan fácil de complacer.

—Nunca llegué a escuchar como lograste visitarlo frecuentemente a pesar de que se nos dijo que no podía ver a nadie…— Naruto se preguntó, una vez que tomaron sus asientos, sus palillos expectantes por el plato de ramen.

—Les dije que sus heridas debían de ser revisadas o de lo contrario podía morir antes de que una sentencia se le fuera otorgada— ella contestó sin sentirse afectada mientras depositaba los tazones frente a sus chicos.

—¿Así que incluso le mentiste a los consejeros sobre eso?— sus azules y expresivos ojos se ampliaron antes de reclinarse con una sonrisa socarrona: —¡Oh, pero que estoy diciendo! Si yo también presencie tu perfecta actuación— ante ese último comentario sin embargo, Sakura se congeló.

—¡Naruto!— ella no necesito preguntar a qué se refería, ella lo sabía, y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para callarlo, de no haber estado Sasuke para presenciar su muerte.

—¿Actuación? — para alguien a quien no le gustaba entrometerse, la voz curiosa de Sasuke se hizo escuchar, desgraciadamente para Sakura y para fortuna de la emoción de Naruto ante el parloteo.

Ella regreso a su comida con irritación; maldiciendo no haber visto venir la idiota boca del rubio para inducir alguna potente píldora para dormir en su comida.

—Claro, una vez ella declaro estar enamorada de mí y casi me lo creí… eso fue cuando nos vimos en Hierro.

—Para aclarar, no estaba consciente de que era un mentira tampoco, solo después de que yo… bueno, no pude hacerlo— ella estalló lista para defenderse, pero su resolución debilitándose cuando recordó los eventos ocurridos después.

Pronto apareció un incómodo silencio flotando en el aire, cada uno de los individuos sumidos en su propio tren de pensamientos.

—¡Qué agradable! Incluso en este día que finalmente están juntos, mantienen los mismos sentimientos que años atrás— dijo Naruto para relajar el estado anímico mientras se estiraba.

Ella se inclinó hacia Naruto, escandalizada y avergonzada de que lo haya dicho como si se tratara del clima. Se rehusaba a reconocer la calidez esparcida sobre sus mejillas y cuello, muy visible para el chico sentado entre ella y el ingenuo rubio: —¡Ca-Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharlo de ti como si no tuvieras a Hinata esperando por que la invites a salir!

—¡Sakura-chan! Eso no es justo, ¡he estado ocupado! ¡De verdad! — se justificó, un leve sonrojo ahora visible en su bronceada piel.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella no? Ser la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes no es un trabajo sencillo tampoco. Más vale que hagas un movimiento pronto o puede que sea arrebatada— ella emitió un sonido de molestia ante sus lamentables excusas.

—¡Que mala!

Revancha, ella pensó mientras masticaba su recién cocido miso ramen, ignorando las quejas del rubio y el leve sonrojo que todavía persistía en sus mejillas ante la sensación de la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella.

—Acabas de amenazar al idiota— Sasuke la acusó una vez que estuvieron solos, despreocupadamente dejando los platillos de lado.

Le tomo un minuto darse cuenta que estaba iniciando una conversación con ella, tomada por sorpresa ante el sonido de su voz interrumpiendo el callado lugar, ella procedió a argumentar de regreso: —Solo declare una verdad que he notado, últimamente es como si el reloj biológico de todos empezara a sonar y todo mundo está en una prisa por encontrar un compañero adecuado, uno extraordinario hasta eso.

—¿Así que por eso decidiste salir del mercado?

—¿Qu-é? ¡Eso no es por lo que hice lo que hice! — se defendió, su sonrojo regresando con fuerza.

—Lo sé— él replicó sin perder un segundo, y para su pronunciada sorpresa, noto su burlona sonrisa dirigida en su dirección, claramente mofándose de ella. Sakura desvió su mirada de inmediato.

—Mmm— fue todo lo que pudo farfullar.

Ella frunció el ceño, preguntándose si seguía molesto con el arreglo, y si había algo que ella pudiera hacer para hacerlo menos apático con la situación. Se mordió el labio inferior en concentración, sin notar que él había visto su abatida expresión.

Se contuvo de hacer algún molesto intento por alegrarla. Claramente él no era el mejor para la tarea, y justo ahora se percataba de que había muchos solteros en busca de una compañera con quien juntarse, desesperadamente buscando una buena pesca como lo era la aprendiz de la previa Hokage, heroína y médico de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Gruño con molestia mientras se incorporaba sobre sus pies y se dirigía hacia la cocina con los platos vacíos.

Sakura claramente no era una Esposa Trofeo, y mientras atrapaba con la mirada el sello yin detrás de sus crecidos mechones, él recordó exactamente quién había decidido hacer este arreglo; escondió su débil sonrisa. Sí, eso era más como Sakura. Ser la que trabaja para obtener lo que quiere, siendo imprudente y apasionada sobre ello. Y él todavía no averiguaba si eso lo convertía en afortunado o desdichado, ser ligado a ella forzadamente todavía tenía un peso que considerar…

De cualquier modo, mientras miraba a la chica que era ahora su compañera de cuarto limpiar el desorden que Naruto había dejado atrás, la chica que había luchado a lado suyo durante la guerra y seguía adorándolo en su más devota manera, dejó que el pensamiento de darse por vencido ante las imprudentes decisiones de ella permanecer un poco más en su mente.

De alguna manera, le sorprendía cómo lograba poner sus pensamientos en perspectiva.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Gracias al infinito por sus reviews! Honestamente pensé que tardarían más en llegar al número que había mencionado, me alegro pero a la vez siento que tendré que esforzarme más por preparar los capítulos siguientes. Me da mucho gusto recibir sus comentarios, y aquí mismo les contestaré a algunos:

Caro [Oct 1,2017]: ¡Siempre he querido plasmar a Sakura más decidida! De verdad es una manera alterna de ver a Sasuke confrontar sus lazos^^ me alegro te haya agradado esta idea~

Alma05 [Nov 7,2017]: ¿Te ha atrapado? ¿Con dos capítulos? Asdfghjkl ¡Victoria para mi! Jaja muchas gracias, espero la continuación también sea de tu agrado.

Marcela [Nov 7,2017]: ¡La historia sigue! Porque has dicho que esta buenísimo ;)

Loly chan [Nov 29,2017]: ¡Aun puedes dejar esos 20 reviews! Los estaré esperando jojo

Nee chan [Dec 13,2017]: ¡AHHH! Lo estaré continuandooo ;P

natsume [Ene 15, 2018]: Me da mucho gusto que la estés disfrutando^^ No esta en Hiatus puesto a que me encuentro muy activa por estos rumbos, así que si notan alguna ausencia es porque ando viendo memes o comenzando otras historias lol

gisele [Ene 15,2018]: ¡Ahora son tres capítulos! No llores, eso déjamelo a mi por leer tan lindos reviews.

kanari23 [Ene 16,2018]: No esta hiatuada ;) y espero verdaderamente poder darle un seguimiento adecuado. Aun sigo trabajando en los siguientes capítulos, y sobre las relaciones entre Naruto y Sakura, ¡espero puedas averiguarlo al haber leído este capítulo!

Voy a llorar si siguen diciendo que les ha parecido tan buena historia con solo dos episodios, pero realmente me ha tomado por sorpresa su linda aceptación a este fic después de una larga ausencia. Espero seguir escuchando más de ustedes^^

De momento me esfuerzo por trabajar el resto de la historia, aunque no tengo listos completamente los episodios, ya he definido los acontecimientos relevantes que habrá más adelante en el transcurso de la historia. La siguiente parte lleva un avance notorio, pero creo que la compartiré al llegar a los _40 reviews_. No quisiera defraudarlos dejando detalles sin pulir al publicar con las prisas, pero de cualquier modo siéntanse en confianza para hacérmelo saber.

Si gustan saber en qué me distraigo tanto pueden agregarme en mi fb o tumblr como Joy Garoz, no muerdo, y suelo fangirlear muy fácilmente con nuevos lectores so... ¡Besos~!


	4. La Coexistencia

**Sehnsucht.** (n.) "el inconsolable deseo en el corazón del humano por algo incierto"; un grave caso de intenso, recurrente, y usualmente doloroso deseo por algo a lo que particularmente no hay esperanza de obtener o cuando es obtenido es incierto, aún muy lejano.

* * *

 **Cuatro**

 **La Coexistencia**

* * *

Ella se percató que había algunos pergaminos dentro de sus pertenencias, incluso cuando sintió su mirada sobre ella, tomo uno de ellos para mirar su contenido. En estos momentos ambos se encontraban arreglando la única habitación de dormitorio en aquel pequeño departamento; la luz de la habitación era ya algo tenue debido a la hora de la tarde y la falta de iluminación apropiada.

Estos eran pergaminos de historia y técnicas especiales de otras aldeas, algunos de ellos de lugares que ella estaba segura él había visitado, algunos otros le dejaban en duda.

—¿Alguna vez has querido visitar alguno de estos lugares?

—Si tuviera la liberad de hacerlo —ella trató de ignorar la punzada que sus palabras le provocaron a su pecho.

—Por supuesto…—ella replicó, sonriendo amargamente mientras empujaba el pergamino de regreso a su lugar dentro de la caja de sus pertenencias.

De haber sido diferente a como era, él hubiera huido. Había todo un mundo fuera de estas paredes que tanto Konoha como ella le habían puesto; era solo natural que sus pensamientos se aventuraran al 'habría sido' que el mundo exterior le ofrecía. Sus ojos miraron el suelo en gran concentración.

—No hay prisa de todos modos —su voz trajo su atención de regreso a él después de breves segundos. Su mirada, antes fijada en el suelo, se alzó y se encontró con su figura solo para encontrarlo muy interesado en el pergamino que estaba estudiando. Sakura trató de descifrar qué era lo que quería decir con eso, tratando de ver alguna señal que le dijera que había entendido bien su mensaje.

Y cuando divisó la ligera curva de sus labios, se dio cuenta de que así había sido.

Estaba bien con quedarse.

Ella mantuvo una sonrisa propia por un tiempo mientras terminaban de desempacar y arreglar las cajas restantes en la habitación.

Ahora que habían terminado de limpiar una parte apropiada de la habitación para poder acomodar el futón en el cuarto, se encontraban parados en silencio observando el aparentemente pequeño y traicionero articulo antes de que Sakura —una vez más, decidiera romper el silencio.

—Así que tú tomaras el futón, Yo tomaré el piso.

—Yo tomaré el piso —él refutó.

—¡Has dormido en terribles condiciones hasta ahora! Necesitas tener un sueño decente —ella trató de razonar, el lado médico en ella despertando ante la situación.

—Y tú estarás de turno todo el día —él razonó de vuelta.

—Puedo cuidarme—ahora ella estaba a punto de gruñir.

—Solo toma el maldito futón, Sakura —pero él parecía no sentirse afectado en lo absoluto.

—¡No sino dormirás ahí tampoco!

El silenció se hizo presente acto seguido.

—Quiero decir…

Sasuke elevó su rostro y presionó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos en busca de paciencia. Se preguntó por qué no contaban con al menos un sofá para compartir; eso haría las cosas más sencillas.

—¿Así que estarías más cómoda si compartiéramos?

—¿Tú… no?

—Pregunté primero.

—¿Pero lo estarías?

Él gruñó.

Ella tartamudeo, preocupada de haberlo enojado de nuevo y respondió primero: —¡S-sí! No me importaría… a no ser que tú…

—No me importa. Ahora ve a dormir —insistió una última vez antes de dejarse caer sobre el colchón y observar el techo, o más bien, gruñendo hacía el objeto.

Sakura retorció sus labios, pero no dijo nada. Lentamente, se inclinó hasta estar recostada sobre el futón y mirar igualmente hacia el techo. Mientras trataba de pensar en algo qué decir, continuó frunciendo el ceño al material sobre sus cabezas.

—Lo siento —se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó disculparse al mismo tiempo que ella —un suave sonrojo acudiendo a sus mejillas mientras parpadeaba asombrada, brevemente recordando el momento en que escuchó esas palabras viniendo de él por primera vez no hace mucho tiempo.

Aún así, incluso mientras trataba de calmar los latidos de su corazón, se preguntó en voz alta:

—¿De qué te estás disculpando? Fui yo quien te puso en esta situación.

—He dicho que aceptaría tus intenciones por hacer que las cosas vuelvan a cómo solían serlo, y aun así…

—Y aun así, he sobreactuado al declarar algo tan ridículo —ella lo interrumpió, girándose sobre su costado de modo que pudiera verlo de frente mientras continuaba con determinación —. Yo soy quien debería de disculparse. No te culpo de nada, Sasuke-kun. Hemos estado separados por un largo tiempo y he puesto una nueva carga con la cual lidiar en lugar de hacer las cosas mejor.

—No seas molesta, Sakura —declaró él, rodando sus ojos antes de encontrarse con su mirada —. Dijiste que lo habías hecho de modo que no muriera de congelamiento en una prisión aislada.

Una compungida mueca apareció en las facciones de ella, culpablemente recordando sus egoístas razones para soltar aquella declaración. ¿Era esa la verdadera razón por la que había declarado algo tan impulsivamente? Ella se negaba a pensar mucho en ello, ella no tenía espacio para pensar en sus egoístas razones, ella necesitaba estar ahí para él.

—Supongo que sí… —balbuceó, su voz volviéndose un gentil susurro. Sus pensamientos viajando a aquel momento mientras continuaba mirando al hombre reposando a su lado, distraídamente recorriendo los detalles de la luz de la luna que acariciaban sus facciones.

Ninguno notando el modo en que sus miradas se suavizaban mientras miraban al otro, pronto dándose cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que se veían así de cerca desde que él se encontraba en aquella prisión subterránea.

Eso fue, hasta que su voz interrumpió su concentración.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con esto? —preguntó, su rostro frunciéndose.

Se tomó su tiempo en responder, decidiendo observar su perfil mientras tanto, asimilando los cambios que su rostro había tenido durante estos años tras estar separados una vez mas —así como ella lo había estado haciendo mientras lo cuidaba en aquella prisión.

—Ya te lo había dicho, ¿no es así? Cómo es que no quiero que sigamos distanciándonos —ella dijo en apenas un murmullo, sintiendo como si sus palabras revelaran los crudos sentimientos que ella guardaba. Sus ojos ahora escapando de su intensa mirada. Ella de seguro se sentía de aquel modo: como si estuviera parándose desnuda frente a él, ofreciéndole su corazón para que él lo sostuviera, por una vez más.

La verdadera pregunta aquí era si él algún día lo tomaría con él.

Perdidos en sus pensamientos, el silencio lentamente llenó su habitación e igual de delicadamente, ella cerró sus ojos y se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo. Sasuke permaneció despierto unos minutos más, recordando sus palabras al tiempo que se daba cuenta de lo seria que había sido Sakura desde el día uno.

Con el cansancio finalmente ganando sobre los restos de sus exhaustos cuerpos, Sasuke dormitó también.

La mañana siguiente, Sasuke notó algunas cosas.

Sakura se había ido de su lado del futón y había ordenado sus pertenencias en el lado derecho de la habitación. El baño estaba lleno de vapor, significando que ella había tomado una ducha caliente antes de retirarse. También había dejado preparadas algunas comidas para él en el refrigerador y una justa porción de tomates como ella sabía que le gustaban. Ella había tomado café, pero también había preparado algo de té negro para él, ninguno de ellos endulzado.

El hecho de que ella recordara esas pequeñas cosas sobre él no pasó desapercibido.

Sakura sobrellevó su larga jornada, del mismo modo que había hecho desde que volvieron a la aldea. No solo había sido parte de las unidades de recuperación y emergencia, sino que también había estado trabajando con Tsunade investigando los restos de las células de Hashirama. Después de que su mentora había notado una verdadera e invaluable información, la necesidad de contar con la asistencia de Sakura era imperativa. Tampoco era que ella necesitara mucho convencimiento, si había algún modo de ayudar a aquellos cercanos a ella a recuperar su normalidad, Sakura estaba más que dispuesta.

El tiempo pasaba y ella se apresuraba de aquí a allá sin preocuparse con el tiempo, pero algo le decía que había pasado su hora de comida porque se encontró con Naruto mientras entraba su oficina. Él había estado esperando por ella para así poder comer juntos, ella pudo darse cuenta de ello debido al plato vacío de ramen que había traído con él y por la bolsa aún sin abrir sobre su escritorio.

Por supuesto, Naruto no sería tan paciente como había esperado como para esperar porque ella llegara para comerse su porción de ramen.

Ella frunció el ceño, porque incluso si se sentía conmovida por las acciones de su rubio amigo, ella seguía molesta por lo que había anunciado sin su consentimiento la noche anterior.

—¡Eh, Sakura-chan! —él sonrió, jugando al desentendido mientras se paraba de su silla frente al escritorio de ella.

—Solo vine por unos papeles. No me quedaré, y tampoco tú —declaró mientras pasaba de largo e ignoraba al aturdido rubio. Solo duró unos segundos, sin embargo. El chico rápidamente la siguió mientras salía de su oficina una vez más y camino junto a ella. Él sabía lo que la había vuelto irritable —al menos hacía él, así que se adelantó y abordó el tema.

—Oye, mira. ¿Quieres saber por qué dije lo que dije? —él habló, porque incluso si Naruto era un inconsciente idiota, había temas que él sabía muy bien cómo lidiarlos, cómo abordarlos. Él simplemente conocía muy bien el corazón de su compañera ahora. Lo que había dicho el otro día no era no intencional, ella ahora comenzaba a considerar.

Sakura solo pudo acentuar el fruncimiento de su ceño.

—Porque eres un idiota, por eso.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Escúchame por favor, Sakura-chan —jaló de su brazo de modo que se detuviera al igual que él, ahora en el medio del casi vacío corredor, Naruto obtenía la atención de Sakura mientras ella le juzgaba con la mirada solo a medias. Él era, después de todo, su idiota y querido mejor amigo.

—Porque incluso si su relación fue anunciada repentinamente, desde que viniste a curarnos; desde que escuché a Sasuke disculparse tan sinceramente ese día, sabía que había esperanza para que ustedes dos se volvieran cercanos.

Sakura observó a Naruto con curiosidad ahora, ¿cómo podría saberlo?

—Soy su mejor amigo, de ambos —sonrió con confianza, seguro de que había leído su mente —. Y no importa lo mucho que hayan pasado distanciados, así como sé que nuestros lazos siempre han estado ahí, sabía que ustedes también mantenían ese lazo. Creo que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegues a ser feliz y en comodidad con el otro —el pausó un momento en donde se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba y entró en pánico, se apresuró a arreglar: —¡Ah! ¡No porque crea que hay algo malo con su relación ahora, 'ttebayo! Solo… creo que ambos necesitan ser más honestos con el otro, confiar en que no importa lo que pase con nuestros lazos, aún siguen ahí. Sakura-chan, confía en él una vez más. Él puede estar listo para aceptarte esta vez.

Ella estaba sorprendida. Naruto… de verdad se había visto y sonado tan maduro mientras se explicaba. Le sonrió de vuelta, casi juguetonamente mientras le molestaba.

—Esas son palabras muy grandes para alguien que sigue inquieto sobre su propia vida amorosa, ¿no lo crees? —la respuesta fue instantánea, su rubio mejor amigo abrió ampliamente sus ojos y se quejó.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gimoteo, pero aun así se las arregló para reír al igual que ella. La anterior atmosfera tensa entre ellos ahora completamente desvanecida.

Sus rondas continuaron un poco más después de eso, aunque de alguna manera termino con la compañía de Naruto por un rato más; al final ella tenía que terminar su trabajo para así poder regresar a su departamento.

Ella torció sus labios mientras escribía. La idea de dejar a Sasuke solo era algo que la preocupaba.

No porque dudara de él, tampoco porque pensara que era incapaz de cuidarse por su cuenta; sino más bien, porque no podía evitar preocuparse de la soledad como el enemigo más leal de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera fijarse mucho en aquella preocupación, hubo un golpe llamando a su puerta que anunció la entrada de un nuevo visitante a su oficina.

Era Kakashi, su distintiva túnica ahora removida y vistiendo su usual traje ninja, significando que o iba camino a su trabajo o se trataba de un clon. Sea cual fuera, se hizo cómodo al tomar asiento en el lugar frente al escritorio de Sakura.

—Así que, tengo algo para ti —anunció mientras estrechaba su brazo y dejaba sobre su escritorio un pequeño pergamino, sin etiqueta y negro. Sakura parpadeó perpleja.

—¿Muy bien?

—Es una guía, para la entrevista de Sasuke y tuya. Conseguí obtener una copia de modo que tuvieran un punto de referencia —explico al ver su confundida expresión —. Sin embargo, depende del entrevistador decidir cuáles serán las preguntas que hará, así que deberían asegurarse que sepan la mayoría de ellas a la perfección, ¿de acuerdo? —sonrió como usualmente lo hacía, sus ojos cerrados al punto de acentuar las arrugas formándose en la orilla de sus ojos.

Sakura asintió, alcanzando el pergamino mientras le agradecía —Lo haremos. Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

De vuelta a casa, Sasuke continuaba forcejeando al tratar de acostumbrarse a usar solo un brazo.

Aunque era habilidoso, tareas usuales resultaban molestas, no había movimientos rápidos o velocidad implícita; solo aburridas, regulares y básicas tareas que necesitaban ser hechas.

Sería un desperdicio de energía y chakra el recurrir a jutsus solo para cumplir con algunas labores domésticas, así que se rehusaba a convocar un clon o incluso algún familiar mientras continuaba maldiciendo de mala gana a los platos que aún no lograba lavar.

Silenciosamente agradecía estar solo en estos momentos, y no acompañado por alguien más que se riera de su desdicha.

Debido a su falta de pendientes, y viendo la hora que era en el reloj colgando en la sala de estar, decidió preparar algo para comer. Era simplemente porque no tenía nada más que hacer, claramente. No porque sintiera alguna necesidad de ser agradecido por…

Suspiro. Así que bien, él de verdad necesitaba comenzar a ser menos imbécil y ser verdaderamente agradecido con la oportunidad que le habían dado.

Aunque eso no hacía esta nueva tarea algo más atractiva.

Ignoró su creciente molestia a su inquietante coordinación y cuidadosamente cortó algunos vegetales.

Había sido probablemente solo cuestión de minutos antes de que sintiera la presencia de Sakura arribar a la puerta, pero no podía girarse a enfrentarle ya que se encontraba bastante ocupado tratando de sostener el sartén para estabilidad al tiempo que necesitaba mezclarlo.

—Tadaima —la voz de ella vino a él distantemente, seguramente seguía en la puerta principal, quitándose su calzado mientras preguntaba: —Sasuke-kun, ¿estás cocinando?

No replicó, obviamente el intenso olor que había invadido el pequeño lugar revelaba la respuesta. Él no era un experto, pero tampoco era el peor cocinero. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había preparado una comida y también…

¡Usar solo un brazo era malditamente molesto!

Maldijo bajo su respiración por la enésima vez y pronto, su presencia se encontraba a su lado, sosteniendo con una de sus manos el sartén para darle estabilidad mientras él mezclaba el contenido dentro de este.

—Déjame ayudarte —ella dijo, su voz amable y rostro concentrado. De pronto se encontró a si mismo preguntándose si este era el modo en que ella se veía cuando estaba en el hospital.

Hablando de ello, él notó su apariencia. Incluso si se veía concentrada y usando una expresión pasiva, sus siempre emocionales ojos verdes reflejaban la fatiga que estaba conteniendo mientras movía su flequillo lejos de su vista.

Sakura se giro sobre sus talones para revisar los vegetales antes de apagar el fuego, colocando una cubierta arriba de este.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse a comenzar a lavar los trastes cuando Sasuke coloco su mano sobre la de ella, deteniendo su progreso y haciéndola elevar su mirada hacia él con sorpresa.

—Deberías ir a tomar un baño —dijo, preocupado que pudiera colapsar en cualquier momento mientras ambulada metódicamente de un lugar a otro en lugar de estar en sus completos sentidos.

Ella, como esperaba, tomó su comentario de la manera equivocada y su rostro instantáneamente se tornó en un notorio tono de rojo al pensar que se refería a que ella apestaba.

El contuvo una risa y agregó:

—Debes estar cansada —su voz era pareja, y quizá su declaración era cierta debido a que su voz sonaba atrayente y calmada, y eso seguramente debía ser porque estaba exhausta ¿verdad? No había manera que Sasuke sintiera que debía hablarle tan gentilmente, ¿o sí?

Aun intranquila y un poco confundida, Sakura se las arregló para asentir antes de salir de la cocina.

Ella pasó desapercibido el modo que sus ojos siguieron su figura mientras dejaba la habitación, bastante sumida en sus propios pensamientos. El fantasma de una sonrisa plasmada en sus facciones sin que él se diera cuenta.

* * *

 **Nota:** Estoy verdaderamente agradecida con todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, favoritos y follows. Qué mas quisiera yo escribirles aquí mismo la respuesta a cada uno de sus pequeños pero significativos reviews pero más que contestarles con agradecimientos, quisiera expresarselos al cumplir con lo que ya les he prometido. Espero sigan conmigo en los capítulos por venir, les quiero y espero que tengan un hermoso día ¡Besos!


	5. Algo Inusual

**Sehnsucht.** (n.) "el inconsolable deseo en el corazón del humano por algo incierto"; un grave caso de intenso, recurrente, y usualmente doloroso deseo por algo a lo que particularmente no hay esperanza de obtener o cuando es obtenido es incierto, aún muy lejano.

* * *

 **Cinco**

 **Algo Inusual**

* * *

Es porque conforme pasan los días que su silencio la mantiene intranquila que ella decide traer el tema a la mesa en la siguiente reunión. Una reunión que ella solicita al Hokage.

Han pasado varios días ahora que ella regresa a casa solo para encontrarlo viendo fuera de la única ventana que ofrece vista hacia el exterior en una postura que le hace pensar a ella que no esta realmente ahí con él, sus ojos perdidos en algún punto en aquella vista del otro lado del cristal, anhelando por más.

Su corazón sigue encogiéndose a pesar de recordarse en más de una ocasión que esto era inevitable y era un comportamiento razonable.

Porque cuando lo llama, sus ojos toman su tiempo en distinguir su figura un segundo más del que le toma girar su rostro hacia su dirección.

—Me gustaría proponer el levantamiento del arresto domiciliario de Uchiha Sasuke —ella habló una vez que estuvo frente a Kakashi, su atención al fin en ella después de poner de lado algunos de los archivos en los que escribía.

—Así que, no conforme con solicitar que se quede en Konoha, ¿quieres que deambule despreocupadamente entre los civiles? —uno de los miembros del consejo se dirigió a ella, incluso si se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia Kakashi, el largo escritorio ocupaba al menos seis asientos por los mismos miembros. Todas sus miradas altaneras dirigidas hacia su figura de pie en el medio de aquella habitación.

—Estar encerrado no le da a nadie ningún beneficio, mantenerlo asilado no le permitirá tener una perspectiva diferente de la que tenía antes de su regreso— ella replicó sonando cada vez más molesta conforme pasaban los segundos.

—Así que, ¿me estás diciendo que no es suficiente con tu compañía? —esta era una voz distinta, con un tono de falsa sorpresa que la irritó, pero ella sabía mejor que dejar que se le notara.

—Incluso si me gustara decir que si, la verdad es que lo que necesita más que mi compañía es poder notar el cambio en sus alrededores para que pueda adaptarse a ellos. ¿Cómo esperan que cambie si no le dan la oportunidad de ofrecer algo a esta nueva sociedad que él ha dejado de conocer?

—No estamos hablando de alguien que perdió su memoria, estamos hablando de alguien que—

—Alguien que cometió errores en el pasado gracias a un juicio mal influenciado. Exacto. Necesita probársele cuál es la correcta verdad —esta vez, giró su rostro de modo que pudiera enfrentar la persona que había tratado de hablar mal de él.

Sakura contuvo la necesidad de fruncir el ceño en dirección a aquel miembro. Era claro para ella, para Naruto e incluso para Kakashi que estas personas, responsables de tantos malos juicios, eran los menos indicados de señalar las equivocaciones de otras personas y aún así…

—Puede que sea así, pero seguimos hablando de alguien con inestabilidad y grandes habilidades. No podríamos simplemente dejarlo sin supervisar de la noche a la mañana —una vez que tocaron el tema que ella había estado pensando, Sakura sonrió —quizá algo que había obtenido de él, quizá algo que había mantenido escondido hasta que se volvió mayor y más confiada.

—¿Qué hay de un voluntario a escolta? —ella ladeó su rostro, una de sus rosadas cejas levantándose.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Uzumaki Naruto, la única persona capaz de mantenerlo en calma, ¿no es así? —ofreció.

Una vez más, ella hizo buen uso del conocimiento de las necesidades de la aldea en su favor. Esto, Kakashi notó mientras escondía una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

Después de un largo minuto de silencio y de miradas entre unos y otro, ellos replicaron:

—Consideraremos tu propuesta, y la revisaremos en la siguiente reunión.

Pronto se volvió una costumbre, el tener a Naruto a diario con ellos. No siempre llegando a la misma hora, pero pasando horas en su departamento de cualquier modo.

Se excusaría diciendo que se aburre de tanto estudiar y que necesita aclarar su cabeza. En realidad, estaba tan preocupado como Sakura sobre Sasuke adaptándose a esta nueva atmosfera en la que se quedaba solo rodeado de solo cuatro paredes.

Sasuke no era tonto, había notado sus intenciones, pero no dijo nada. En alguna parte de su mente, él también estaba agradecido. Era difícil lidiar con ello, en realidad. La soledad usualmente haciendo que sus pensamientos vagaran a oscuros fantasmas, en más de una ocasión haciéndolo despertar abruptamente después de haber caído dormido sin que él se diera cuenta.

Hoy, sin embargo, el rubio se había entrometido a su hogar con una considerable cantidad de licor en sus brazos.

Al principio era como lo usual, solo ellos dos. Sin mucho más que hacer, el par comenzó a tragar aquel amargo pero adictivo licor en pequeños shots y bastante pronto, sus cabezas se aligeraron.

Estaban discutiendo sobre porqué los tomates eran mejor que el ramen—y porqué Sasuke solo hablaba tonterías, cuando Sakura llegó a casa de su jornada. Solo tomo una mirada al desorden que habían creado en la sala de estar para que ella supiera que estaba demasiado exhausta para discutir así que solo abrió una nueva botella de sake y se dejó caer en el una vez aseado suelo frente a sus chicos.

Silenciosamente escuchando su usual disputa, ella pronto se puso a su altura y terminó su primera botella cuando Naruto cambió de tema abruptamente.

—Sería mejor si solo nos hacemos pareja entre nosotros de una vez.

Sus mejores amigos chasquearon sus cuellos al dirigir su atención en dirección al rubio, completamente tomados desprevenidos por su cruda confesión.

—¿Por qué?

—De ninguna manera —exclamaron ambos simultáneamente.

Naruto replicó con un gruñido, un gesto que había adoptado completamente del Uchiha pero aún no se había percatado. Él jugó con su vidrio de sake unos segundos antes de continuar.

—Quiero decir, estamos bastante jodidos como para estar saliendo con alguien más fuera del equipo, ¿no?

—¿Disculpa? —Sakura refutó, desconcertada y ofendida. Sasuke, por su parte, permaneció en silencio y continuó degustando de su licor también descansando en una parte del piso de aquella sala.

—Bueno esta bien, excepto quizá Sakura-chan, pero honestamente, tu gusto en hombres hasta ahora ha probado que tienes algún tipo de torcido fetiche, ¿no lo crees?

Como réplica, Sakura tomo un largo trago a su bebida y miró hacia otro lado.

—No estamos tan jodidos… —su voz era apenas un susurro, solo para que sus oídos la oyeran.

Sakura decidió entonces girarse y encarar a su usual optimista y estruendoso compañero, encontrándolo tumbado en contra del respaldo de Sasuke, descansando uno de sus brazos en el respaldo y su mano colgando con la casi vacía botella de sake. Su usual infantil y disparatada sonrisa se tornó en un fruncimiento de ceño con preocupación.

—¿Qué hay sobre Hinata? —la mente de ella se iluminó de repente.

—Esto _es_ sobre Hinata…

—¿Oh? —ahora, tanto Sakura como Sasuke miraron con curiosidad al rubio, este último elevando una de sus cejas en dirección a su rubio amigo.

El bronceado joven revolvió su cabello con su mano, ahora consciente de la mirada curiosa de sus amigos.

—Ella es tan gentil, tan serena y tiene todo este montón de prospectos… muy seguramente menos jodidos que yo… Ella estaría mejor sin una carga como yo.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección, inclinándose sobre la pequeña mesa. Sasuke se mantuvo tan escéptico como antes, pero su atención parecía estar divergiendo hacia su propio contenedor de sake al cual él ahora había encontrado gusto.

Esto era algo inusual viniendo de alguien quien no mucho tiempo antes le animaba en su relación, pero quizá, esto y aquello eran cosas completamente diferentes después de todo. Mientras Sasuke y ella trataban de hacer funcionar una relación falsa, Naruto y Hinata…

La chica rompió el inusual silencio al estallar en una carcajada, ahora eran los jóvenes quienes giraban sus cabezas en su dirección.

—Eres así de estúpido, ¿eh?

—¿Qu-é?

—Esta preocupación tuya, es estúpida —negó con la cabeza en desaprobación —. El que estés preocupado por algo tan ridículo como ser digno de aquel a quien amas es prueba de que correspondes sus sentimientos.

—¡E-Espera! ¿Aquel a quien…? —aún en shock por la revelación, Naruto se incorporó de su hundida postura y se inclinó hacía la mesa como Sakura, quien ahora sonreía.

—Lo haces —se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba explicando —. Nosotras las chicas tendemos a tener los mismos pensamientos una o dos veces, la única cosa de la que deberías preocuparte sería… ¿estás dispuesto a pelear y ser digno de ella? Y no me refiero a ser físicamente fuerte, claramente has pasado de ello, sino más bien… ¿pelear por sus sentimientos? Hacerla feliz y esas cosas.

Entonces ella notó como sus ojos volvieron a brillar, su rostro iluminándose y una sonrisa zorruna apareciendo en sus facciones.

—¡Así es, dattebayo!

Mientras ambos continuaban animándose, Sasuke jugó con su ahora vacío contenedor de sake, contemplando en lo que su compañera había dicho.

Parecía ser que había un nombre para su constante preocupación por su bienestar.

Porque, incluso si podía decir que ella controlaba bien su bebida, incluso cuando se las arreglaban por ordenar el desorden e ir a la cama con algo de dificultad, Sasuke algunas veces deseaba que pudiera hacer más.

La verdad era que había muy poco por hacer en casa con solo dos personas viviendo en el pequeño departamento. Incluso si Sasuke deseara ayudar y hacer más tareas, incluso si se tomaba su tiempo batallando de cuando en cuando debido a la falta de uno de sus brazos, él usualmente se las arreglaba para tenerlo listo antes de que Sakura regresase. Algo que termino por notar, era que continuaba siendo más tarde que la última vez.

Trataba de entender, ella era un activo importante para el hospital, probablemente a cargo de mas de un campo e incluso si se trataba de convencer a si mismo que era de esperarse, algo se sentía mal.

Mientras ella trabajaba duro, ella también sentía esa necesidad de ayudarle al vivir con él en aquel deplorable lugar.

De alguna manera lo irritaba. Cuan impotente era él en esos momentos, sin ser capaz de hacer mucho más que las usuales trivialidades en casa como lavar y recoger. Tampoco era que hubiera mucho que lavar o recoger de todos modos, pero mientras él revolvía los pergaminos que Sakura había dejado fuera de su repisa, se preguntó si había algo útil ahí. Él aún tenía su chackra sellado, pero se preguntaba.

Si lo que Sakura había logrado todos estos años había sido gracias a su sobresaliente habilidad para controlar su chackra, ¿podría él darle una oportunidad?

Y así, mientras las horas a solas continuaban pasando, él estudiaba. Leía y consultaba, y también descubría. Cuan inusual eran todos estos descubrimientos cuando notó los más recientes pergaminos mencionar una anomalía en la fuente de chackra.

Una anomalía como habían llamado el poder de Kaguya.

Justo cuando sus pensamientos lo llevaron a aquel tema, sus ojos se entrecerraron en contemplación, escuchó a Sakura tambalearse a través de la puerta, su usual agraciado y animado saludo perdido entre el fuerte revoloteo de cosas chocando entre ellas.

El creciente fruncimiento en el hombre de cabello oscuro se pronunció. Hablando de cosas inusuales.

—Sakura —le llamó mientras se acercaba a la entrada, solo para encontrarla jadeando mientras trataba de regular su elaborada respiración al tiempo que descansaba contra la pared del corredor.

Tuvo que reprimir una maldición mientras una punzada lo invadía al mirar como ella trataba de forzar una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro incluso si estaba jadeando y sus ojos se veían nublados y perdidos. Incluso cuando ella se encontraba en el borde de colapsar, aún trataba de verse fuerte frente a él.

Como si él no supiera ya lo capaz que era, como si no supiera lo mucho que ella ofrecía a todos los que la rodeaban.

Él optó por chasquear la lengua y aproximarse a ella, justo a tiempo para atraparla al momento en que ella colapsaba contra el pecho de él.

Gentilmente la recostó en el futon, sus cansados ojos esforzándose por permanecer abiertos mientras él media su fiebre antes de emitir algo de su chackra para iluminar su palma —pronto emitiendo una sensación tranquilizadora contra su frente con la que ella estaba bastante familiarizada.

—¿Do-Dónde aprendiste a curar? —mirando cansadamente a su rostro, ella notó el fantasma de una sonrisa ladina decorar sus labios.

—Tus libros —replicó el brevemente, bastante concentrado en mantenerse emitiendo su tranquilizador chackra en ella, consciente que era una tarea que requería mucha de su atención.

—Je, ¿te has quedado sin cosas que hacer que ahora revisas mis cosas?

—Hm.

—¡E-Espera! ¿Revisas mis cosas? —ella reaccionó unos segundos más tarde, tratando de incorporarse a una posición sentada, pero fue detenida a medio intento por la palma de Sasuke contra su hombro.

—Tch. ¿Por qué te exaltas? ¿Hay algo que no debería enterarme? Aun cuando estamos comprometidos…

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Notando el sonrojo que tenía poco que ver con su fiebre, él sonrió una vez más, esta vez sin contenerse antes de suprimir una risa con un chasqueo de su lengua y luego instruirla.

—Recuéstate, molesto paciente —le ordenó en un tono mitad burlón mitad estricto. Ella solo podía mirar su figura fijamente mientras se ponía de pie del suelo donde ella se recostaba en el futón mientras él salía de la habitación hacía la cocina o eso pensó ella.

Cerró sus ojos verdes tratando de estabilizar sus latidos, ya que recordar el gentil toque de su mano contra su acalorada frente había sido tan delicado y tan relajante, ella tenía problemas tratando de ir a su ritmo con este nuevo lado de Sasuke que ella acababa de descubrir.

Incluso en su delirante estado, ella se preguntaba. ¿Había estado haciendo lo suficiente por aquellos que no tenían alguien que velara por ellos como ella lo hacía? ¿Había estado haciendo lo suficiente para dejar de ser una carga para aquellos que se preocupaban por ella?

Cuando él entró en la habitación de nuevo, la encontró sentada con su espalda recargada contra la pared, su mirada en otra parte mientras miraba su regazo.

—Esta guerra esta lejos de haber terminado —su voz era nivelada, casi hablando al pasado, como si recordara. Muy seguramente los eventos que habían transcurrido antes en aquel día, muy seguramente alguien a quien ella había atendido.

Él silenciosamente observó como sus ojos se empañaban antes de apretarse fuertemente al cerrarlos, el temblor en sus labios haciéndole saber a Sasuke que ella estaba demasiado cansada como para pretender que se encontraba bien.

—Incluso cuando hemos dejado de estar en el campo de batalla, nosotros… aún tenemos mucho con lo que seguir lidiando.

Le escuchó, silenciosamente concordando mientras recordaba la sospechosa coincidencia que él había descubierto mientras estudiaba aquellos pergaminos.

Había mucho con lo que lidiar aún y, él aún no había logrado descifrar cómo hacer compensaciones en su presente postura.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero esta quinta entrega sea de su agrado, me he estado preguntando... ¿hay algo que estén esperando ver durante esta historia? he tenido unas opciones para dónde puede dirigirse o enfocarse, pero me da curiosidad saber qué opinan. Hasta ahora, me alegro que haya sido de su agrado, sus palabras me hacen sentirme mucho más animada pues hace tiempo que no escribo fics largos... En fin, nos leemos hasta la próxima! ¡Besos!


End file.
